Electronic device manufacturers strive to produce a rich interface for users. Conventional devices use visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some interface devices, kinesthetic feedback (such as active and resistive force feedback) and/or tactile feedback (such as vibration, texture, and heat) is also provided to the user, more generally known collectively as “haptic feedback” or “haptic effects”. Haptic feedback can provide cues that enhance and simplify the user interface. Specifically, vibration effects, or vibrotactile haptic effects, may be useful in providing cues to users of electronic devices to alert the user to specific events, or provide realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within a simulated or virtual environment.
Dynamically providing haptic feedback based on media components of media content can provide a powerful and immersive experience for the user. However, in some instances, the different media components can have media characteristics that are different but sufficiently similar such that haptic feedbacks dynamically generated based on the media components are difficult to distinguish. For example, in a stereo audio implementation, haptic feedback corresponding to the “right” audio channel and provided via a “right” haptic feedback output device may be indistinguishable from haptic feedback corresponding to the “left” audio channel and provided via a “left” haptic feedback output device when audio for the right and left audio channels are sufficiently similar. In the foregoing example, the user may not perceive a difference between the haptic feedbacks corresponding to the right and left channels.